Zagukato
'Approval:' 9/3/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Zagukato is a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. He is an energetic, hyperactive, and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. He's very loud and can come off as obnoxious but he's actually oddly polite and speaks very formally most of the time.He has a keen sense of honour and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Lighting Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Leaf Whirlwind - A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. CP # Dynamic Entry - The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. It is obviously difficult to counter as it was able to bypass Jiraiya's defense. CP # Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. CP Equipment *(2 EP) Set of Shuriken *(3 EP) Nunchucks Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 500 * Ryo left: 500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 09/06/18 - sparing for the fun of it - 1 QP awarded '''History and Story During his time in the Academy, Zagukato had no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu because of this, he was bullied by his classmates for only having taijutsu. Although mocked by his classmates it did not stopped him from training everyday to improve himself and on that day he vowed to himself that he will be the strongest taijutsu specialist. His parents who were both killed during the Liberation of Amegakure the Oni cultists and their leader. He doesn't have that much knowledge of his parents but all he knows is that his dad was a Taijutsu specialist and his mom was medical ninja based from the stories his grandfather tell him. Shortly after he was born his parents decided that its better for him to live with his grandparents who lived in Kumogakure. After hearing stories about the 4th Raikage's Chakra mode and Might guy's Inner Gates He has been training his Strength and Speed in order to master Lightning Release Chakra Mode and The Eight Gates Category:Character